In the past, sources of heating commodities, such as oil and gas have been considered to be inexhaustible. Measures for extracting the most possible energy units from the fuel being consumed was not considered necessary, practical or desirable. Waste was normal. With the rising costs of these commodities and their availability and inexhaustibility becoming more and more into question, the market has become crowded with home heaters attempting to control waste, and to extract every possible BTU from the fuel being consumed. For a multiplicity of reasons, the efficiency sought has not been forth coming. Multiplicity of parts, difficult and complicated manufacturing processes, difficulty in installation, inefficiency in operation, frequent necessity for repair: these are some of the difficulties experienced.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a heater which overcomes these difficulties, to provide one which is easily manufactured, easily installed because of its integral nature and one which looks simple but which operates with extremely high efficiency, obtaining all possible energy units from the fuel used.
Complete combustion of fuel means less contamination of the atmosphere.